


Keep the Goddess on my side

by WinterFragilePeace



Series: Marble Angels [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, F/F, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFragilePeace/pseuds/WinterFragilePeace
Summary: Harley gets some bad news which causes her to stress-heat. Pam takes care of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes places a few days before chapter 13 of the main story. I bring something up here which will come to play either in the main story or in another one-shot. For now, enjoy these two lovely ladies as they enjoy each other. ;P

_If I'm a pagan of the good times_

_My lover's the sunlight_

_That looks tasty_

_That looks plenty_

_This is hungry work_

— _Take Me To Church_ by Hozier

* * *

 

Harley yawned as she stepped through the threshold of her apartment, juggling keys, her purse, and a couple of bags of groceries she had picked up on her way home.

“That you, Harley girl?” Pam called out.

“It’s me, Red.” Harley smiled as she kicked off her black pumps.

Pam emerged from the kitchen, greeting Harley with a kiss, putting a “mwah!” into it. They scented each other for a moment, then Pam took the grocery bags from her.

“Thanks for picking up the sugar, sugar.” Pam winked at her before turning to return to the kitchen. “What else did you get?”

Harley flushed, mouth open, eyes wide.

“Um, just-- uh…” she darted forward, trying to get around Pam to take the bags back, but the small hallway wouldn’t allow for it.

“Harley!” Pam chided gently as she opened one.

Too late.

She placed the bags on the table and started pulling out chocolate bars, pastries, candy, and brownie mix.

“Sweetie, you weren’t gonna try to eat all this at once, I hope?”

“I didn’t mean to even get that much!” Harley pouted. “I was passing by the cake mixes in the aisle when I got the sugar, and then I wanted to stop by electronics to see what they had for Halloween movies...” she paused, smiling for a brief moment as Pam found three five-dollar DVDs in one of the bags. “And, well, the candy is right across from them, and then on my way to the front, they have all the pastries!” she bit her lip as she scratched at her neck. “I’m sorry, Red.”

Pam retorted with a smiling pout.

“Harley-puppy, you don’t need to be sorry. I just want to make sure you’re looking after your health. We’ll put these in the cupboard above the fridge: you’ll know they’re there, but hopefully having them out of sight in a place you need to use a stepstool for will stop you from binge eating.”

Harley sighed with relief.

“Thanks, Red.”

Pam used one finger under Harley’s chin to guide her closer.

“Always, jelly bean.” she leaned in, giving Harley a slow, sweet kiss.

Harley sighed happily.

She was home.

***

Harley sat at the kitchen table while Pam cooked dinner, looking over the DVDs she had bought: Fright Night (the remake), Cabin In the Woods, and Hotel Transylvania.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Pam placed an envelope in front of Harley. “This came in today.”

The envelope had a seal from the GCPD. There was one of two things the police contacted her for: requests to talk to assault victims (sometimes by phone if the police were on scene), or Jack.

Harley scratched at her neck again, then tore open the envelope. There were only two lines, hastily written in blue pen.

 

**Miss Quinzel, please call me as soon as you receive this letter. I’m going beyond what I’m allowed by communicating with you. It involves your ex.**

 

At the bottom was a phone number.

Harley broke out in a sweat, jaw locked.

“Harley?”

Pam had come to stand next to her, concerned.

“I’ve got a bad feeling, Pam.”

Pam looked at the letter.

“Do you want to call now?” she asked. Harley nodded.

“Could you--” Harley sighed. “Could you stay here? I’ll make the call right here at the table. Please stay close?” she turned to Pam, blue eyes wide, beseeching.

“Of course.” Pam placed a calming hand on the side of her face, kissing her forehead. Harley leaned in, scenting.

Harley waited until Pam put the casserole in the oven and came to sit beside her at the table. She scratched her neck again before taking her phone and dialing.

_“Hello?”_

Harley switched it to speakerphone, laying it on the table between her and Pam.

“This is Dr. Quinzel. I got your note.”

_“He’s out.”_

Harley took a sharp intake of breath.

“What do you mean, he’s out?”

_“Some judge offered him an early parole hearing. An Alpha judge known for preferential treatment. He ruled that ten years of someone’s life should be enough in an abuse case.”_

Pam looked at Harley, who had broken out in a sweat. She took her hand and they laced fingers.

“Can you tell me the name of the judge?” Harley hated how her voice cracked in that moment.

There was a pause, before a desperate whisper.

_“Faden.”_

Harley swallowed.

“I appreciate that you told me in spite of fearing for your position. I won’t tell anyone about this, yet. However, I may need your testimony later.”

_“I can’t. I could be in big trouble.”_

“And I realise that you’re scared. So here’s what I’m offering: if you go to police commissioner Gordon or district attorney Harvey Dent, they can protect you. I’m not saying you have to go now, but, if I need you to testify, they can help you. They’re both good Alphas who want true justice for everyone.”

Harley thought the man might’ve hung up with the stretch of silence that followed, until:

_“I’ll think it over.”_

Harley let out a small sigh of relief, then scratched at her neck again.

“Thank you. That’s all I ask.”

_“I have to go.”_

There was a small beep and the call disconnected.

Pam stood and embraced Harley, holding her to her chest as she stroked her hair.

“Pammy, what am I gonna do?” Harley whined as she finally allowed herself to cry.

“Just keep doing what you do best, girl. If I have to drive you to and from the clinic from now on, then I will. But don’t let him interrupt your life. We’ll call lieutenant Montoya in the morning.”

Harley nodded. Montoya had been one of the officers on scene after that last big fight. The turning point that had finally gotten Jack a Go To Jail card. No one could doubt the crying Omega anymore after multiple witnesses had seen Jack throw her out a department store window; a crowd had gathered when the window first broke from the chair that Jack had thrown through it first.

Lieutenant Renée Montoya had ridden in the ambulance with her and held her hand, speaking to her, keeping her grounded while everything hurt all over. She kept in touch throughout her recovery, and had put her in touch with the clinic.

The unfortunate part had been when the judge who’d presided the case had ruled it as simple domestic violence instead of attempted murder, which necessitated Harley’s consistently need to show up at his parole hearings. Normally, she was always informed when one came up; this one was totally out of left field.

Harley broke out of Pam’s hold to scratch at her neck again. She stood to leave the kitchen as the heat from the oven was suddenly too much.

“Harley?” Pam followed, concerned.

“I’m okay, Pam.” Harley told her, though she was still crying.

“Harley, sweetie, I think you’re about to stress-heat.”

Harley turned to look at her, tears still running down her face.

“What?”

“You’ve been scratching at your bond-mark and, quite frankly? You smell.”

Bonded Omegas in heat didn’t smell as appealing as unbonded ones, in fact usually smelled a bit off to other Alphas. That never stopped Pam from helping Harley through her heats, however.

“But I’m not due for another two weeks!” Harley sounded on the verge of hysteria.

“I know, honey, I know.” Pam held her hands out, approaching her slowly. “But you need to tell me what you want to do, now, before it gets too far.”

Harley tried to slow her breathing. She hadn’t started to slick, yet, but she knew it couldn’t be far behind.

“Okay, um…” she began pacing around the living room, her breaths shaky. “I need to call Dr. Thompkins, let her know so that she can push back my appointments. When you call Montoya in the morning, you’ll have to tell her so that she doesn’t rush over here. Um…” she swallowed and stopped pacing, locking eyes with Pam.

“Pammy, when you take care of me, I need you to bite me.”

Pam stepped forward and placed a hand on Harley’s shoulder, right next to the bond-mark.

“Are you sure?”

Harley nodded.

“Positive. It might not work, but, if it does, I need it to be now. And don’t give up after the first go. Throughout this heat, I don’t care how many times, just do it until it sticks, or the heat is over.”

Pam took her in her arms, pressing a kiss to her temple.

***

Harley couldn’t sit still. Pam had to coax her to eat her dinner, but the blonde did so by taking her bowl with her while she paced around the kitchen and living room.

Her bond-mark was itching like crazy, and she was walking around in just her grey suit-pants, having taken off her other clothes in sweaty frustration. Slick had started to build, as well, causing her panties to cling uncomfortably.

“Harley--”

Harley cut Pam off with a growl and a glare, baring teeth. Pam backed off.

Heats were not smooth sailing in their home.

Because Harley was still bonded to Jack (Pam always felt an initial flare of anger when she saw the scars riddled over Harley’s body), her initial instinct whenever her heat came was to show aggressiveness to any other Alpha. Pam knew she had to give her space for the first few hours. Eventually, the need would be too much; Harley would give in to her desire, and submit to Pam.

This had caused issues when the two first became a couple.

 

_Harley had already given her consent before their first shared heat. But they hadn’t counted on just how strongly her instincts would take over once the heat started. The only thing that kept Harley from clawing Pam was the Alpha’s quick reflexes to jump off the bed and stay in the corner as far away from it as possible. When the anger subsided, Pam couldn’t do it. Even once Harley started pleading to be fucked, she just couldn’t. The aggression from before made her doubt if Harley still consented. So she gave Harley a toy, laid next to her on the bed for scenting, and waited (not that she was twiddling her thumbs through it)._

_When Harley became lucid enough to speak, still breathing heavily from her orgasm, her first words were “I’m sorry.”_

_They talked for a while. Harley affirming that Pam still had her consent. When the heat flared again, Harley presented, and Pam gave it._

_The afterglow was beautiful._

 

Pam could see from her vantage point on the sofa that Harley’s aggression was starting to abate. She wasn’t pacing as furiously, and had gone from scratching at her bond-mark to caressing herself, all the places she liked to be touched. She even nuzzled at her wrist and palm, while her hand caressed her cheek.

“Harley?” Pam crooned.

Harley stopped mid-step, her right hand clutching her left breast, locking eyes with Pam.

“Alpha?” she whimpered.

Pam smiled.

“I’m here, puppy-girl.”

Harley ran to her, straddling her hips, hands on the sofa on either side of her head, looking down at her, almost curiously.

Pam was patient while Harley scented.

“Alpha…” Harley whispered huskily as she licked Pam’s throat.

“That’s right, pup.” Pam replied, her voice in a lilty, low tone. “I’m here.”

Harley started by trying to take off Pam’s clothes, but her hands too shaky to deal with the tiny blouse buttons, so her Alpha helped her. Once Harley saw that Pam was taking off her clothes, she stood again, and fumbled as she unbuttoned her pants, pushing them and her panties down together in one movement. Pam took the opportunity to stand to take her pants off, as well.

They stood naked in their living room, staring at each other. Harley was flushed and panting softly, slick oozing from her cunt, as she took in Pam’s pale, freckled body; her white, gleaming breasts, and her thick, erect cock, jutting proudly above her own hole.

Harley wanted that cock.

She stepped forward and dropped to her knees fluidly, taking hold of Pam’s cock as she sniffed at the base, nuzzled against the ginger curls. Pam’s breathing hitched as Harley stroked her.

Harley licked downward to Pam’s cunt, sticking her tongue inside. As an Alpha, Pam didn’t slick as much as her, but she still had a delightful, salty slick which formed when she was aroused. A fresh gob of slick trickled between her own thighs as she heard Pam moan softly.

Harley moved upward and gave Pam’s cockhead a languid lick over the slit, enjoying the taste of the precum, causing Pam to shudder.

Outside of heats, they used the power play because Harley needed to be able to let go.

During heats, Harley called the shots.

And Harley was hungry.

She took Pam’s cock as far as she could without gagging, stroking with her left hand where she couldn’t reach. Pam carded her fingers through her hair, scratching lightly at her scalp.

Harley moaned as she sucked, bobbing up and down on Pam’s cock, her right hand furiously working her clit as her slick wet the inside of her thighs.

After a couple of minutes, Harley pulled off of Pam’s cock with a gasp as she came, moaning loudly and high-pitched, her eyes rolling back in her head before closing, mouth open in a rapturous ‘o’ as her rubbing of her clit slowed. Pam had to squeeze the base of her cock and grit her teeth not to come at the sight.

Harley was leaning back on her ankles, still on her knees, her hand still slowly rubbing herself through her orgasm, panting and flushed. Her eyes were still closed, her mouth open.

On one of their visits to the art gallery, Botticelli’s ‘Birth of Venus’ had been on loan. Pam, on a never-ending quest to make Harley blush in public, had begun comparing Harley to Venus in the painting. Venus, the goddess of beauty, pleasure, love, and procreation. In this moment, Harley’s wavy, honey-blonde hair, strands of it plastered to her from her perspiration, looking thoroughly debauched, emulating everything that Venus was meant to represent; Pam didn’t doubt that Harley was more beautiful than Venus.

Harley opened her eyes slowly, looking up at her Alpha.

“Hey.” she breathed softly.

“Hey.” Pam said back.

“Take me to bed?” she whispered.

Pam grinned.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

She bent for Harley to throw her arms around her shoulders, supporting her under her hips with her hands in a wrist-lock as Harley threw her legs around Pam’s hips, then brought her down the hall to their bedroom.

Pam laid her down almost reverently, then stepped back to behold her goddess.

Harley’s golden hair was fanned out behind her on the bed, and she kept her legs spread wide, knees bent but still on the bed. She had resumed rubbing her clitoris, slowly, locking her sights on Pam.

As Pam watched, Harley went lower, dipping her index and middle finger inside her cunt, which was glistening from all the slick. Pam’s breath hitched when she heard a slight squelching as Harley moved her fingers inside herself, then withdrew them, spreading them, the slick briefly making a stringy trail before breaking. Then Harley brought her hand to her mouth, and proceeded to suck on those same two fingers, while she used her left hand to grab and squeeze at her left breast.

Pam was salivating.

“Do you know what you do to me, Harley girl?” she said huskily.

Harley took her fingers out of her mouth, grinning.

“I have a pretty good idea.” she giggled. “Come over here and take it, Alpha.” she wiggled her hips. “Take me.”

Pam didn’t need telling again.

She was on the bed and over Harley and then started kissing her, tasting her slick, before sliding inside in one motion, while continuing to kiss her when she gasped at being penetrated.

They began fucking frantically, hips working in tandem to one another, Harley locking her ankles behind Pamela’s back, her hands coming to grip at her shoulders.

Pam kissed her desperately, wanting to taste her beautiful Omega.

They were rapidly reaching the breaking point as Harley began making louder and more high-pitched noises, her grip on Pam’s shoulders turning into clawing with her nails.

Harley came with a desperate cry, and Pamela could feel her knot forming as she pushed harder, chasing until, with a growl, she was locked inside Harley, and coming in long spurts.

Pam continued to grind against her as she came inside her, and turned her attention to Harley’s neck, exactly where her bond-mark was. She opened her mouth, and clamped down.

Harley screamed, clamping her nails into Pam’s skin, clutching at her.

Pam licked at the blood which surfaced, but didn’t let go of her neck, as she felt her hindbrain chanting happily:

_Claimbreedmineminemine…_

_Shit._

Harley was hers. Pam could feel it. Harley was _hers._

It had worked.

Pam let go of her neck, licking the gathered blood, then turned to look at Harley’s face.

Her eyes were half-closed, and she was panting softly. She looked drugged. Pam was scared.

“Harley?" Pam was on the verge of tears as she softly called to her mate. "Puppy-girl? Can you hear me?” she smoothed her hair away from her face, caressing her softly.

Harley’s breathing began to hitch, and she closed her eyes as she began shaking, gradually moving on to weeping. Pam felt her heart lurch for her. She couldn’t do anything more than just hold her in their current position until her knot deflated; to withdraw early would severely hurt Harley.

The crying seemed to escalate, but then Pam recognised it for laughter.

Mother nature, Harley was hysterical, stuck under her, shaking hard from sobbing laughter.

“Harley, I’m so sorry.” she whispered, dropping her forehead to Harley’s throat.

Harley laughed harder.

“Don-- don’t be-- don’t be sorry, Pam!” the laughter was calming to giggles. Harley turned to look at her, and mirth lit her features.

“Pammy, I felt it. It hurt like hell and I thought I was gonna die, but it _worked._ And then the pain stopped, because I’m not his, anymore.” she took Pam’s face in her hands. “I’m yours. Fully, completely _yours._ ”

Pam thought her heart would burst hearing Harley’s affirmation. She kissed her, consumedly. She moved her kisses down, nipping at the skin as she went. She could only reach her collarbone, no further, but she gave what she could reach the most loving attention, not missing a single scar or freckle.

“I belong to you, too.” Pam whispered in Harley’s ear. “Don’t forget that. We belong to each other.” she kissed the hinge of her jawbone, right next to her ear.

Harley guided her back to kiss her, long and sweetly, on the mouth.

Life wasn’t perfect. Harley wasn’t naive enough to ever believe that. But this was close enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to [ottertrashpalace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ottertrashpalace/pseuds/ottertrashpalace) for beta-ing my work!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr! [Chrisx1987](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chrisx1987)  
>  I think it's a requirement for AO3 authors ;P


End file.
